


Kitsune ~♡

by Paramichi



Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood (mentioned ), Character study? ??, Gen, Idk what this story it is read it and take it as you wanna, M/M, Mystery, This is my bday gift to miya twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramichi/pseuds/Paramichi
Summary: 'My lover is love of purest sin and misery , who's hand he refused to let go'
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi /Miya Atsumu
Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785421
Kudos: 8





	Kitsune ~♡

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIYA TWINS!!!
> 
> that's why I post this....or it would still be rotting in my draft. 
> 
> This is my confusion and mysterious story that doesn't make sense but it sounds really good in my head.

It was December morning chill to the bone surrounded him. Sakusa look as his clothes clean as per his own standards. The light flickers, he move towards the window. The light shine above the window and yet he sewers, the light Flickr across his house. 

The neighbours house has been empty sincere a decade. And yet he can feel being watched from that window. Feel as the light flicker. As the breath stills. As his hands go numb and cold.

Sakusa didn't look anymore. He close the window, close the curtains. The light didn't flicker anymore.

The next day came, sakusa move on. Or so everyone believed, his family, his friends and his lover.

He says lover but they both know its a lie. They are much more than that five letter, single word. Yet no one believe his claims. 

No one believes he has a lover.

"Sakusa do you have a crush?" His mother, questions and inquiry are just part curiosity as well prenatal concern.

"No mother. I'm dating already." Sakusa says annoyed at being asked. The same question again, this morning.

"Who are they?" Curiosity, such thing can lead to most unusual of situations.

"Someone you don't know. Bye i got to go now." Sakusa not so suitably drop the topic.

In the end, even he don't believe be have a lover.

Yet he knows he does.

_'My lover is love of purest sin and misery , who's hand he refused to let go'_

Some years later, sakusa graduates his last year of college. As MVP of his volleyball team in college.

He goes back to his home town, to his mother, to his father, to his siblings, to his....

"Kiyoomi you are back? How long you gonna stay?" Komori shuttering is rather new but nice. Usually he would tease his cousin but not today.

"Yes I'm back" he says in a hollowed whisper.

The decisions to join MSBY Black Jackals was made in June.He can feel the rain and humidity in the air even now an then.

"Hey yo! Omi-kun what'ch ya' got there?" Atsumu says, again the curiosity was brought to him.

"For you." He brought up the red rose as an offering to Atsumu. 

A bushing face, 4 dinner dates, some nights together. Then some literal years later. They retired together, moving back to Kiyoomi's town, to his home, to his mother, to his cousin , to his family, to his...

_"Lover"_

"Omi-kun, how did you know?" Looking at the house next door Atsumu says. Tricky as always.

"I never forgotten in the first place." The answer, however surprised even him.

_A night sky, moon light shine, a figure inhuman and yet so human. A kitsune , with 7 tails and blood so much blood. Yet , Kiyoomi feel no fear. No he feels..._

_"You weren't supposed to see this." A kiss to forget the night in a hazy blurred._

"And yet I could never forget." Kiyoomi kissed Atsumu's forehead.

_"Lover"_

_A kiss to forget , the last word he herd ._

_"See you later, lover"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
